


the trouble with cloudy days and history homework

by pineapplepizza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, They both have hair kinks, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplepizza/pseuds/pineapplepizza
Summary: Remus was just trying to do his history reading. Sirius has, apparently made it his life’s mission to be a distraction.





	the trouble with cloudy days and history homework

It was one of those days when Remus’ eyelids felt too heavy to keep open. No matter how hard he tried, they continued to slip shut of their own volition. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was feeling this way, this soft sleepiness that was so difficult to shake off. Perhaps it was the cold, overcast weather, or the impending Christmas holidays, or perhaps it was a lingering tiredness from last week's full moon.

Or, perhaps, just maybe, it had something to do with the fact that his head was currently laying on Sirius Black’s lap, with Sirius’ delicate fingers combing through his hair in a way that managed to both send shivers through his scalp and down his spine, and be just about the most soothing thing he’d ever felt.

It had not, of course, been Remus’ idea to end up in this position. Sirius has come into the common room and taken one look at Remus, almost nodding off over a copy of Hogwarts: a History and plucked the book out of his hand.

At Remus’ protests, he’d simply said, “you’re dead on your feet Moony,” (“I’m sitting down, Pads”). “If you’re so dedicated to the bloody reading then I’ll read it to you.”

“What?” 

“You heard me. Go on, have a lie down, nod off if you want. They say you take in information better when you’re asleep.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a myth,” but Remus has never been very good at saying no to Sirius. So rather than snatch his book back and read it himself, he began to gingerly arrange himself on the bed, still altogether unused to the newly gangly limbs that had accompanied a growth spurt earlier in the year. 

He was just beginning to get comfortable when he felt the bed shift beneath him and suddenly Sirius’ thighs had slid themselves under where he had been about to rest his head. He jerked back suddenly, but didn’t get very far before Sirius’ hand on his shoulder brought his head back down - directly into Sirius’ lap.

“What the fuck, Pads?” Remus hissed, more out of surprise than any real anger.

“Oh shove off, Moony, it’s comfortable. Now kindly shut your mouth and let me read you this godawful, boring book you insist on spending your valuable time reading.”

Many things about that statement confused Remus, and maybe, if he’d been someone else, he would have said as much, something like ‘what the hell are you playing at?’ or perhaps ‘did you maybe stop to consider that I’m not comfortable with this arrangement?’ But, as it was, Remus was Remus. And, as has been stated, when it came to Sirius, he had never been very good at refusing him anything. 

In the end, all Remus could think to say was: “It’s required reading you know.”

“Well then maybe I’ll learn something from this too, hmm? Now shut it. I’m trying to read.”

Remus huffed a little, but he did shut up, and even started to relax a bit. And really, Sirius had a very nice voice when he wasn’t being a prat. It was warm and lilting, almost musical. A little bit like some of those old-timey singers Remus’ mother liked so much. ‘Crooners’ she called them. Although none of them had the particular inflection that Sirius had, a slight tone and tilt to his voice that somehow managed to communicate just how well-bred and aristocratic he was. He knew Sirius would hate it if he pointed it out, would probably try to eliminate it from his speech patterns entirely, but Remus found he rather liked it. There was something so distinctly Sirius about it.

The hands in his hair started so slowly that Remus didn’t notice at first. And when he finally did notice it had been going on for rather too long for him to bat the hands away or tell Sirius to stop. And besides that, it felt - good. It was so very comfortable and the shivers that were shooting up and down his spine from the sensation were disconcerting, but certainly not unpleasant.

It took Remus a while to realise that Sirius was no longer reading from the book. He hadn’t really been listening to what he’d been saying for such a long time that it was hard to tell when, exactly, he’d stopped. In fact Remus was still finding it difficult to focus on the words themselves, and the only reason he knew for certain that Sirius had discarded the book was because both of his hands were carding their way through Remus’ hair, so he couldn’t possibly have been holding the book. Unless he had some kind of secret extra arm. Which was really quite a ridiculous idea. Remus began to wonder if having his hair played with was causing some kind of brain damage.

“Moony? Hey, Remus.” 

Remus was jolted out of his comfortable reverie by Sirius insistently saying his name. And then he knew there must be something wrong with him because his voice came out rather whiny when he said, “you stopped reading.”

“I know, it’s just you, uh, you were um-“ up until now, Sirius hands had still been stroking gently through Remus hair, but at that moment, they stopped. Simultaneously, Remus became aware that he was achingly hard, his erection pressing uncomfortably against his fly.

“Fuck.” He scrambled to sit up and move away from Sirius, to the other side of the bed, where he curled into himself, trying desperately to hide. He knew that it was useless, Sirius already knew, had already seen. Any moment the retribution would come, the disgust and the loathing. 

“Hey, Remus, look at me.”

For perhaps the first time in his life, Remus refused. He didn’t want to look at Sirius’ face, he already knew what he would see. The lip curled in revulsion, the hatred and betrayal he knew he would find in those eyes.

“Remus, please.” His tone was so soft, almost pleading. Remus didn’t want to. He wanted to stay hidden and protected, but Remus was powerless against that voice. Slowly, slowly, he looked up, bracing himself for a punch or a vicious insult. Neither one came. When he finally met Sirius’ eyes, he saw an expression he couldn’t quite figure out. 

“Where you listening to a single word I was saying? Just now I mean, once I stopped reading that ridiculously dull history book?” Sirius asked, slowly, carefully.

Remus shook his head, getting the distinct feeling that he’d missed something important. 

For a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity, Sirius said nothing. Then he said, “God, you’re thick,” and launched himself across the bed knocking Remus flat on his back. 

The air left Remus’ lungs in a single breath from the impact, and before he had a chance to get it back, Sirius mouth was on his, hungry and desperate. Remus was frozen in shock for a moment before his instincts kicked in and he was kissing Sirius back. It was perhaps the single most wonderful thing he’d ever felt in his life. Sirius tasted like toothpaste and spit and Sirius, and he kissed like the world was ending it was the last thing he would ever get to do. 

Remus had only ever kissed another person twice. Once, when he was roaringly drunk on firewhisky in the common room and James had dared him to kiss Marlene McKinnon, which was just about the same time he realised he 100% definitely did not like girls. The other had been a sixth year ravenclaw boy called Henry, behind the herbology greenhouses when Remus had been in fifth year. Henry had tried to kiss Remus several times after that, cornering him in the hallways or surreptitiously asking him to Hogsmeade. Remus had avoided him studiously until he took the hint and left him alone. 

Neither of those kisses came anywhere close to Sirius. It felt a little like breathing, so natural and necessary he wondered how he had ever lived without it. 

Remus brain just about short circuited when he felt Sirius’ fingers at the nape of his neck, scrabbling to undo the top buttons of his shirt. It went offline all together when Sirius’ mouth moved from his lips to his jaw, and began nipping and sucking at the pulse point there, and the sensitive spot just below his ear. It was all he could do to clasp one hand in the sheets and the other in Sirius’ shirt. He felt like if he let go, he’d simply float off into space. Or perhaps fall directly through the floor. Either way, he screwed up his fists in the fabric and held on for dear life.

It wasn’t until Sirius had managed to undo his shirt and was kissing his way down his chest that he had the presence of mind to croak out, “Sirius, wait a second.”

Sirius made an unhappy noise and looked up at Remus from where he was positioned halfway down his chest, which was so beautiful and distracting that he almost forgot what he was going to say. “What about, James and Peter? They might-”

He was cut off by Sirius, who closed his mouth over one of Remus’ nipples and sucked, hard. Remus groaned and tangled his fingers in Sirius hair, regretfully pulling his head up to look him in the eyes. “Sirius,” he said again. “They could-”

“Don’t care,” Sirius replied, smoothing his hands up Remus’ rib cage.

“Well I do!”

Sirius paused in his movement, meeting Remus’ eye properly. Deliberately, he reachedbehind him, pulling his wand from his back pocket and pointing it at the door, casting a locking charm. He dropped the wand on the floor and leaned in close to Remus’ ear, “happy now?”

Remus felt a shiver travel involuntarily through his body at the feeling of hot breath on his skin. Logically, he knew that a simple locking charm would hardly hold Peter and James at bay. But perhaps it would give them an extra second to seperate, or perhaps they would take the hint and leave them alone. Neither of these were particularly foolproof plans, but Sirius’ mouth was back on Remus’ neck, and his cock was achingly hard in his trousers so he simply nodded and gasped out a “yes.”

This was apparently all the encouragement Sirius needed, and in a blink he was back to trailing wet kisses down Remus chest, stopping to pull one of his nipples gently between his teeth and pull. Remus couldn’t help but buck his hips up at that, groaning, desperate for friction. Sirius must have gotten the idea, as he pressed a hand to between Remus legs, grinding in the heel of his hand until Remus gasped into the touch.

Sirius continued his path down Remus’ body, teeth scraping over hipbones and kissing the v shape that they made. His hand hovered over Remus’ fly, but he hesitated, looking up at Remus through his lashes, silently asking for permission. “Don’t stop,” Remus gasped out, almost choking on the desperation of his own words.

Sirius made quick work of his button and fly before dragging Remus trousers down and discarding them on the floor. Remus felt half self-conscious all of a sudden, only then fully realising that he was almost completely naked while Sirius was still fully clothed. He pulled himself up onto his elbows with a half formed plan to somehow get Sirius to take his clothes off too. This plan was immediately abandoned when he saw Sirius, kneeling on the ground between Remus’ open thighs, staring at him with an expression Remus couldn’t quite name. 

He was still staring down at Sirius as he leaned forward, hooked his fingers under Remus’ waistband and tugged his underwear slowly down, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. The look in Sirius eyes was almost like hunger as he stared at Remus cock, big, and hard, and leaking beads of pre-cum.

“Holy shit,” Sirius breathed, taking Remus in his hand and marveling at the way his fingers just barely wrapped all the way around, “you’re so big.”

“You don’t have to, um- if you don’t want to.”

“You mean I don’t have to suck you off? Good God man, I don’t think you could stop me.” 

Remus fidgeted with the sheet in his left hand, “I mean, I don’t want you to feel like you have to, it’s just, I don’t want to pressure-ah, AH-” the desperate sounds were pulled forcibly from his throat as Sirius grasped Remus more firmly, stroking his hand over the shaft.

“Hey, Remus?” Remus let out a strangled groan in reply, and Sirius continued in a cheerful, almost conversational tone, “Stop talking, would you?” And with that he closed his mouth over the head of Remus’ cock. 

Remus’ threw his head back and let out a moan. This, he decided, Sirius’ mouth, was what heaven felt like. It was almost too much to comprehend. Warm and wet and perfect. All of a sudden Sirius hollowed his cheeks and Remus cried out, his hand finding itself twisting in Sirius’ hair, and before he could quite stop himself tugging on it, hard. Sirius groaned at this, and the vibrations shot directly through Remus cock were almost too much to handle, so he let go, forcing his hand back to his side where it could twist up in the sheets as much as it wanted.

He didn’t get very far before Sirius was pulling off his cock, and a hand shot out to catch Remus’ hand and place it back in Sirius hair. “I like it,” he said simply, eyes a little wild.

“What if I hurt you?” Remus knew all too well just how strong he was if he allowed his control to slip too much, and hurting Sirius was an idea he couldn’t stomach.

“Don’t care.” Sirius’ reply was a little breathless, his eyes ever so slightly wilder than they had been a second ago, but Remus didn’t have time to ask any more arguments before Sirius’ mouth was back on him and he was lost in the feeling all over again. Not for the first time he wondered how he could have ever lived before this, before he knew what it was like to be sucked off by Sirius Black. 

The change was sudden, and neither of them quite knew where it started. One moment, Sirius was working his mouth on Remus cock, the next, the hand in his hair had tightened and he was being held still as Remus thrust sharply into his mouth. He moaned and pressed the heel of his hand to his own sorely neglected cock, bucking up into the sensation. Remus watched him the whole time, saw the way spit pooled at the corner of his mouth, saw his nostrils flare as he desperately tried to breathe through the intrusion in his mouth, saw a muscle in his jaw twitch as he tried to open wider, tried to take in more. Saw him grind his hand helplessly down into his groin as if just sucking Remus’ cock was enough to get him off. 

It was too much.

“Sirius, I ahh-“ his grip tightened in Sirius hair and he tried to pull him off, but Sirius stayed stubbornly where he was as white hot ecstasy flooded Remus veins, making every muscle in his body go suddenly rigid as he came down Sirius throat, before all the tension drained out of him and he flopped back, boneless on the bed. He rolled to the side just in time to see Sirius’ throat work as he swallowed the last of Remus come. He felt his dick twitch ever so slightly at the thought.

“Sirius,” he tried, but his voice came out odd, half groan and half croak, barely intelligible. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Sirius, come here.” Sirius crawled into the bed next to Remus, so that they were face to face, bare inches apart. “Did you-uh”

Sirius nodded, “yeah you don’t, uh. don’t have to worry about me.”

“Next time, I’d really like to get to touch you properly, if that’s alright with you.”

Sirius was silent for a moment. Then: “you mean you want there to be a, um. a next time?” It barely sounded like Sirius at all when he said. More tentative and unsure than Remus had ever heard him.

“What are you on about? Of course I want a next time.”

Sirius smiled a little sheepishly. “It’s just, well, I sort of just jumped you didn’t I? didn’t give you a chance to say no and all of that.”

Remus put a hand on Sirius’ jaw, tilting his head so he was forced to look him in the eye. “Okay, well first of all, I had plenty of opportunity to say no. And I didn’t because I wanted you. And second, well I don’t know how to tell you this, Pads, but I got hard from you combing your fingers through my hair and reading me a history book. If that’s not an invitation to jump me then I don’t know what is.”

Sirius laughed a little at that, pressing a kiss to Remus shoulder and tangling their feet together. He yawned and shifted closer, nestling his head into the join of Remus neck and shoulder, and mumbled against the skin there, “can we just stay like this for a while?”

Remus had never been very good at saying no to Sirius Black. It was a quality that had gotten him into trouble more times than he could count. This time though, he felt nothing but utter contentment as he wrapped an arm around Sirius’ waist and replied, “sure, Pads. However long you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the fic. I’ve written before but never felt confident to post any so i apologise if this isn’t the best. also sorry if there’s any spelling/grammar mistakes, this was written at 1 in the morning and barely proofread, so uhh. my bad
> 
> anyways comment and kudos are very much appreciated :)


End file.
